


An Enthusiastic Class

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair has a very enthusiastic class
Kudos: 5





	An Enthusiastic Class

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'run'

An Enthusiastic Class

by Bluewolf

 _At least this lecture is followed by office hours_ , Blair thought as he answered another question from an enthusiastic student. It was the kind of class most of the lecturers loved; a class that really wanted to learn. So many classes had a varying percentage of 'filling in' students - for example, sports jocks who needed to take some academic subjects but weren't really interested in anything academic. But sometimes even the sports jocks were interested in having an academical qualification; not all of them were convinced they would have a sports career that lasted until they were eighty. And this class included four of those sports jocks who were aware that a sporting career mightn't last as long as they hoped.

The class didn't have another lecture for a little under an hour, and seemed to be perfect happy for this one to run late, giving themselves barely enough time to reach the room for the next lecture. Blair, too - if he had had another lecture to give, rather than spending a couple of hours working on a paper or - possibly - one of the two dissertations he was writing, he would have dismissed the class, but as it was he was happy to spend the time answering their questions. At this point in the term he didn't really expect anyone to call at his 'office', almost certainly looking for an extension on something he had given them to write and which they would have had plenty of time to do - if they hadn't been putting off doing it.

Blair was perfectly happy to give an extension - if there was a good reason for the student to need one. If he considered that the reason given wasn't good - he wouldn't give one; and he had an infallible eye for a not-good reason. Someone who tried leaving it till the last minute was going to have a problem. A conscientious student who spent half an hour a night working on whatever-it-was would have plenty of time to finish unless something serious happened. And he was perfectly happy to give a hard-working student an extension.

Just as he was happy to let this class run late so that the students could ask their questions and get more information on the subject than the basic 'cover everything' that was in the lecture.


End file.
